


Don't you love your uncle?

by separated_by_spaces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Pedophilia, Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separated_by_spaces/pseuds/separated_by_spaces
Summary: The night is dark and all is quiet. Little Sarah is on her bed trying to fall asleep. But she can't because she knows he's coming and he can't wait for him to kiss her all over
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Don't you love your uncle?

Why is he taking this long? He's usually here by now. Maybe he won't come today. 

Sarah decides to sleep but she can't seem to. She keeps looking at the door, waiting for her favourite uncle to walk through the doors. 

She does fall asleep at some point but is woken up by a large finger forcing into her mouth. She notices that her uncle's clothes smell like her mother but before she can think about it, he leans in closer and whispers in her ears, "Don't you love your uncle?"

She nods her head and starts sucking on his fat fingers. He grunts and she knows that he's pleased. She imagines the things that are to come. The places on her body that finger is going to touch. The feel of her uncle's tongue on her 7 year old pussy and how it's going to make her feel all good. She thinks about sucking his large veiny lollipop and drinking his milk. She's been drinking it ever since she was 4. By this time, it was her favourite drink in the world. 


End file.
